Visite dall'Estero
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: /"Aku akan menunggu kunjungan selanjutnya."/—/ Walau dimensi jiwa memisahkan. Bolehkah aku berharap untuk tetap menunggu? Fiction For IHAFest September. RomaCan/CanaRoma.


**A/N: sebagai fic IHAFest yang pertama, ini abal sangat. Saya tahu. Hhh... Hasil dari ngetik gak mood, yah inilah hasilnya. Acak-acakan #gelundungan# huks, huks, siapa saja yang masih ingin membaca fic abal ini saya akan berterimakasih... Srottt!**

**Dan saya berterima kasih pada _Silan Haye_ yang dengan senang hati membeta fic saya. #bungkukbungkuk**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, slight OC, miss typo. Sejarah gagal.

**Pairing:** RomaCan/CanaRoma. Slight GerIta.

**Summary:** /"Aku akan menunggu kunjungan selanjutnya."/**—**/ Walau dimensi jiwa memisahkan. Bolehkah aku berharap untuk tetap menunggu? Fiction For IHAFest September. RomaCan/CanaRoma.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Visite dall'Estero**

_(...Beranak pulau terlalui. Menyeberang samudera aku tapaki. Dan kulambaikan tangan padamu yang menghantarkan kepergianku...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Romance, Hystorical

Rated T

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**BOOOOOO—**

Zraaasshh...

—**OOOONGGG!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dermaga 21 Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada<strong>

Lembayung abu menggantung langit. Riuh rendah ombak beradu derap kaki. Sampan raksasa merapatkan diri pada dermaga. Melabuhkan jutaan nyawa yang akan mengadu nasib pada sebuah perantauan. Berarak-arak pria wanita injak usia remaja-dewasa mendaratkan diri di sebuah peradaban. **[1]**

Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah dirinya.

Sapuan amber menatap sekeliling. Khalayak ramai berdesak-desakkan, sementara ia terjepit di antaranya. Membuatnya sesak, berkeringat, pegal-pegal; belum lagi campuran aroma badan—asem, amis—yang terpadu dalam hisap napas dan nyaris membunuhnya.

_Orang ini pasti belum mandi._

"Oi, yang di depan! Cepat jalan, dasar orang-orang peot sialan!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Nak! Mengalahlah pada yang tua!"

Rusuh.

Dan Lovino terdorong ke belakang barisan. Tangan mengepal, muka memerah, bibir mendesis gatal. Untung mereka tua, kalau tidak sudah didorongnya ke luar kapal sejak di samudera tadi. Cih, terpaksa tunggu kloter berikut untuk keluar.

Oke, berapa kali sudah Lovino mencoba tidak memercikkan api pada sumbu emosinya yang pendek? Kita hitung. Pertama, nyaris kecopetan di pelabuhan. Kedua, ditangkap sipir karena menonjok dan (tidak sengaja!) menceburkan pembegal sial ke laut; yang ujung-ujung bikin keberangkatannya tertunda lima jam. Ketiga, apa-apaan petugas bea cukai itu menyita tomat-tomat persediaan ransumnya! ? **[2] **Mau membuatnya mati kelaparan, apa?

Yah, bukannya di kapal tidak dikasih jatah makan sih. Tapi membayangkan perut kosongnya dijejali gumpalan kentang tumbuk kuning penuh minyak… Ergh, Lovino lebih memilih busung lapar. Apa mereka tidak punya santapan yang **_manusiawi_**? Kenapa juga harus makanan (sampah!) yang sama seperti buatan si Jerman klimis sial; perayu setia adiknya di belahan bumi sana.

Tunggu..

**Adik yang ditinggal** bersama se**orang tetangga Jerman**.

Adik yang ditinggal di Italia **sendirian.**

Dalam jangkauan makhluk berotot pengunyah kentang…

_Mierda_. **KENAPA** dia tidak menggeret paksa Feli ikut migrasi ke Tanah Harapan?

Harusnya diabaikan saja "permohonan sekali seumur hidup, aku janji tidak akan minta macam-macam lagi, ve!" Feliciano untuk menjadi pelukis itu. Bisa-bisanya dia, seorang kakak yang dibebani tanggung jawab; meninggalkan sang adik sendirian di rumah sementara ada kemungkinan seorang Jerman macho bakal bertandang, memanipulasi pikiran Feli yang polos, memanfaatkan kesepian tempat tinggal dan hatinya, lalu membawanya ke kamar untuk di...diperko- Aarggghhh!

Kalau dia pulang dan mendapati adiknya tidak perawan (euh, perjaka?) lagi, ingatkan Lovino untuk mencekoki seorang Jerman dengan seember kentang hijau.

("Permisi, aku mau lewat...")

Ditonjok, tendang, tusuk, ikat, kubur. Atau sebaiknya langsung dibuang ke sungai di pemukiman kumuh. Heh, ide bagus membiarkan bangkainya dimakan tikus...

("Umm... Maaf... yang di depan...")

...

Suara mendayu apa tadi...?

("Ma-maaf, tapi bisakah Anda menyingkirkan barang Anda dari kakiku?")

Kepala menoleh ke setiap sudut. Terhenti pada satu titik; amber terpaku pada sepasang bola violet yang melayang... oh.

Oh.

Bukan, bukan bola. Tapi... sesosok manusia transparan? Jangan bilang di kapal ini ada h-h-han...

"Umm... Maaf..."

"HWAA!"

**_Sret..._**

Kenapa di saat seperti ini kakinya harus menginjak pel basah yang entah muncul dari mana?

**_—BYUUR...!_**

Kecopetan, interogasi, tomat yang disita dan tidak makan selama berlayar, didorong nenek tua peot tambun, dan jatuh ke laut gara-gara manusia transparan misterius yang mendadak muncul di sampingnya. Dosa apa sih, sampai negara yang belum dia pijaki bahkan tidak mau menerimanya dengan damai?

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sumpah, dia hanya ingin mewawancarai beberapa imigran untuk bahan tulisannya. Tidak ada niatan buruk, apalagi mengorbankan salah satu dari mereka pada ganasnya laut musim dingin. Kalian tahu, negara bagian utara memiliki musim dingin yang dahsyat. Perubahan suhu drastis dengan tempo yang tidak tetap. Nahas saja imigran Italia itu, tercemplung di saat suhu mencapai titik terendah.

"HATSYYII!"

Yang membuatnya, Matthew Williams, terpaksa merombak jadwal wawancara dan malah membawa pulang tamu tak terduga. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus bertanggung jawab, kan?

Meski dia masih ragu kalau itu salahnya.

**_Klang—_**

Mengangkat dua cangkir kaleng berkepul asap. Melirik pada gumpalan kain yang membungkus sesosok tubuh —gemetaran, hidung memerah, ingus meler, gigi bergelemetak nyaring kedinginan. Dengan selimut putih itu, dia terlihat seperti domba.

"Aku minta maaf soal dipelabuhan tadi, umm... kau tidak apa-apa, eh?" Menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas, dibalas dengan kerlingan tajam.

"Tangan dan kakiku tak ada yang patah, kalau itu maksudmu!" Tukas si pemuda Mediterannia kasar, merebut cangkir dan buru-buru menyesap isinya. Heh, tidak terlalu buruk.

Berjengit sedikit. "_Eh, sorry about that_." Menggeser kursi hingga berhadap-hadapan. "Jadi, kau dari Italia? Kudengar di sana tempat lahirnya seniman, eh?"

"Yah, kalau kau tinggal di Utara..."

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu memutar bola mata, seakan Matthew ketinggalan pengetahuan paling dasar dalam peradaban manusia. "Perbedaan aspek sosial. Kebanyakan orang-orang maju dan berpendidikan tinggal di Utara, sementara yang terbelakang pasti terdampar di Selatan. Setelah reunifikasi, pemerintah lebih berminat memajukan Italia Utara. Katanya sih, karena di sana lebih menjanjikan untuk industri. Cih! Kubilang sih tikus-tikus pengecut itu cuma keder sama tingkah para mafia Selatan."

"Separah itukah?"

"Coba saja kau jadi turis di Napoli. Bisa pulang juga masih untung, daripada nambah gembel di sana."

"_Eh, that's suck_." Diam-diam Matthew memanjatkan syukur di kotanya belum pernah kejadian turis dirampok habis begitu turun dari kapal. "Omong-omong, apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Euh... Cari kerja?" Mengangkat satu alis penuh canda. "Berharap bisa tahan seminggu tanpa menonjok mandor gembrot tukang perintah? Kehilangan satu-dua gigi selalu bikin mereka diam."

Matthew terkekeh pelan, geleng-geleng kepala. "Wow, polisi di tempatmu pasti lega kau merantau. Kupikir kau harus kerja di sekitar sini buat meramaikan suasana."

Hanya dijawab dengus, separo tertawa separo meremehkan. Matthew menunggu pemuda itu angkat bicara lagi, tapi yang ditunggu ternyata lebih tertarik menghangatkan jemari dengan memutar-mutar cangkir di tangan; sesekali menyeruput isi. Ambernya menatap ke satu titik di lantai, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Berdehem untuk menarik perhatian.

"Apa?" Lagi-lagi alisnya diangkat satu.

"Sudah ada rencana mau tinggal di mana?"

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Asrama buruh, mungkin? Kalau aku beruntung dapat kerja di pabrik besar. Kalau tidak, yah, selalu ada ruang bawah tanah gereja."

"Bagaimana kalau tinggal di sini?" rumahnya memang tidak besar, hanya tiga ruang dan satu perapian. Tapi jauh lebih baik daripada ruang bawah tanah yang lembab dan dingin.

"..."

Matthew tersenyum kulum, menyaksikan gengsi dan bimbang silih berganti mendominasi wajah di hadapannya. Pemuda ini luarnya saja terlihat galak, tapi sebenarnya lucu juga.

"Nah...?"

"N-nah apa! ? A-aku nggak butuh kau kasihani. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"

Tapi nadanya tak terdengar yakin. Yah, siapa yang yakin bisa mengurus diri sendiri di benua asing, tanpa sanak keluarga? Pemuda ini seperti anak kecil berusaha meyakinkan sobatnya bahwa dia tak takut anjing besar punya tetangga, padahal kakinya sudah gemetar seperti rumput laut hanya dengan mendengar gonggongannya.

Kalau tak bisa mengendalikan emosi, Matthew sudah terbahak dari tadi.

Mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menenangkan, meski ekspresi geli tak lepas dari wajah. "Wow, tenang dulu_._ Bukan begitu. Kebetulan saja ada satu kamar kosong, dan hanya aku yang tinggal di sini. Lagipula..." Menyeringai jahil, agak geli melihat wajah si imigran yang merah karena mulai demam. "...aku bukan tipe yang tega membiarkan orang sakit tidur di ruang bawah tanah. Jadi, aku memaksamu Tuan Pelancong...

"...Tinggallah di rumahku."

Mencubit hidung mungil rada meler itu dengan gemas.

"Peeeep!"

Dan pipi kecokelatan itu makin bersemu merah.

"Ja-jangan seenaknya pegang-pegang!" Menampik tangannya keras-keras, merepet dalam bahasa Italia sementara Matthew terbahak. Memasang muka galak—segalak yang bisa diusahakan orang flu berhidung merah dan pipi membara.

"Haha... Oke, oke. Sori. Aku tidak tahan, hehe..." menarik napas untuk mereduksi tawa, mengelap air yang mengalir di sudut-sudut mata. "Tapi beneran, kupikir lebih baik kau tinggal di sini. Hei, dirantau begini lebih mudah kalau kau punya kenalan, eh?"

Si lawan bicara masih menampilkan muka masam, tapi semua juga tahu siapa yang bakal menang.

"...Terserah kau saja deh."

"Bagus! Oh, omong-omong; kita belum kenalan. Siapa namamu?"

"Memang kau harus tahu?"

Violet mendadak berkilat, menusuk seperti belati.

"...L-Lovino Vargas..." Kenapa semua orang manis harus punya sisi seram begini, sih?

Senyum manis merekah, tangan hangat menjulur meraih tangan dingin; menjabatnya bersahabat. "Aku, Matthew. Matthew Williams. Salam kenal."

.

* * *

><p><em>This is just a dream<em>

_I want to believe this meeting is just a dream_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entah Lovino harus menganggap ini keberuntungan atau kesialan yang sedang menunggu kesempatan keluar. Dengan runtutan kecelakaan sebelum dan setelah tiba di sini, dia merasa diberi tumpangan gratis hanyalah kedok dari peruntungan buruknya yang lain.

Dan Lovino benci saat pemikiran itu benar.

Itu adalah hari kelima dia tinggal di rumah Matthew. Selama empat malam, dia tidur di kamar si empunya rumah gara-gara flunya tidak mau diajak kompromi, sementara Matthew sendiri tidur di sofa. "Kamar satunya agak berantakan," ia beralasan, "kita bereskan bersama setelah kau baikan, eh?" dan Lovino setuju saja, karena 'agak berantakan' dalam kamusnya berarti sprei yang belum diganti dan lantai berdebu lama tak disapu.

Bukan onggokan barang-barang di segala sudut, jelas sekali lama tak disentuh sampai terbungkus jaring laba-laba bercampur debu.

"Oi, kau menyuruhku tinggal di tempat sampah?"

"Aku hanya menjadikan kamar ini gudang tambahan. Jangan berkata seolah ini rumah pemulung. Setidaknya kau di sini gratis. Eh, tolong pegangi sebentar dong." Menunjuk tumpukan kursi di tengah ruangan. Lovino meraih kursi tersebut, bersandar malas sembari memeganginya.

"Oke, kau mulai membuatku sebal."

Perlahan Matthew menaiki kursi. Mengambil kemoceng, menaikkan barang-barang ke atap.

"Iya, maaf," jawabnya, nyengir salah tingkah. Merasa agak bersalah juga. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah dapat pekerjaan?"

"Sudah," dengus Lovino malas.

Berhenti sejenak. Matthew menatap Lovino yang di bawah, sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Belum ada dua hari keliling kota, sudah dapat pekerjaan? Pakai dukun yang mana?"

"_BASTARDO!_ Tahu tempat kalau mau nuduh! Di restoran yang kau suruh datangi, aku _waiter_ di sana. Sebenarnya gara-gara menjegal pembeli yang tidak mau bayar, sih." Yah, bukan jadi buruh seperti yang diharapkan memang, tapi lumayanlah untuk saat ini.

"_Waiter_ merangkap sipir dadakan, cocok sekali. Apa aku ke sana saja, ya?"

**_GRAK! —_**** Menggerakkan kursi hingga goyah.**

"Jangan coba-coba Williams. Awas kalau kau berani menampakkan batang hidungmu di tempat kerjaku." Menengadah pada sosok yang berpegangan atap, limbung nyaris jatuh. Seringai jahil terkembang, perlahan menjauh dari tempat dimana Matthew masih berdiri di atas tiga tumpukan kursi.

"Uwaa, Lovino jangan dilepas!" Panik, sadar dirinya nyaris jatuh.

"Memang aku peduli, eh?" Menirukan dialek bicara sang tuan rumah dengan nada meledek.

"_Lovino, this is not a joke..._" menunjuk geram pada yang tertuduh. "Uwaa, Lovi... Lovino!"

**_GABRUKK!_**

...

"Arrh... saki..."

Meringis pedih pada tubuh yang tertimpa onggokan barang. Mengerang, mencoba mendorong apa yang ada di atasnya.

"...it."

Meneguk ludah pada suguhan dihadapannya. Tepatnya apa yang menindihnya.

Warna senada lavender yang begitu dekat, sepasang pada kulit putih yang... euh, halus. Belum lagi, pirang berantakan yang jatuh berpeluh keringat...

"O-oi, bangun..."

Lupakan kata maki. Lovino nyaris tak bisa bernapas dengan panas tubuh yang menjalar dari kulit yang saling bersentuhan. Saling merasakan napas yang memburu menerpa wajah. Amber dan _amethyst_ menyadari semu merah di kedua pipi masing-masing.

Terbangun canggung, berdiri, menjauh.

"Eh, so-sori..."

"..."

Atmosfer berubah kikuk, membuat hening sesaat. Menyibukkan diri pada sesuatu, tak membuat mereka melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan. Tuhan sedang mengerjainya. Pasti.

"So-soal itu kurasa kau tidak perlu malu kalaupun aku datang ke sana." Membuka percakapan. Matthew mendapat perhatian, meski hanya gumam tak jelas tanpa lirikan.

"Toh, tidak akan ada yang sadar aku di sana."

Kata yang tak terduga. Amber melirik dan bersiap menyanggah dengan umpatan lain. Akan. Jika dia tidak melihat wajah itu.

_._

* * *

><p><em>I want to know, who you really are?<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_"Apa?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_Saat kutanyakan maksud dari semua itu, dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum damai yang menentramkan hati. Sejuk dan... Dingin._

.

'Sebenarnya dia itu bagaimana sih?'

Berlalu tiga bulan sejak Lovino menetap di Canada. Dan selama tiga bulan itu dia masih bertanya-tanya tentang tuan rumah tempat dia tinggal sekarang.

Orang aneh.

Yah, itu kata yang tepat. Pada orang asing yang baru dikenal dia tak segan-segan menawarkan tempat tinggal. Tak curiga pada orang asing yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Padahal, imigran Italia sudah dicap serampangan dan suka bikin ulah oleh para penduduk kota. Yah, bisa saja kan, dia menerapkan modus operandi kebanyakan. Pura-pura jadi orang baik, numpang nginap, gasak dompetnya... Bu-bukannya Lovino pernah mempertimbangkan rencana semacam itu!

Selain itu, dia selalu menjawab pertanyaan yang berhubungan dirinya dengan senyuman. Seakan memasang label misterius di wajahnya. Dan... Ini yang paling aneh, keberadaannya sering tidak disadari oleh orang-orang.

**_Seolah..._**

"Kerja yang benar, jangan melamun terus! Atau kau pengen dipecat, Tuan _Waiter, _eh?"

**_...Dia tidak pernah ada._**

Tersentak.

"Maafkan sa— oi, ngapain kau di sini! ?" Mengubah pernyataan maaf ke bentakan kesal di detik terakhir ketika menyadari siapa pembuyar lamunannya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum nakal, berjalan mengitari si pelayan lalu duduk di salah satu meja; menyilangkan tangan dengan gaya berkuasa.

Gaya yang sangat mengingatkan Lovino pada monyet Jerman pirang yang kini, menurut surat Feli; tinggal di rumahnya. Sekali lagi: ingatkan dia untuk mencekoki mulut Ludwig brengsek itu dengan kentang hijau.

"Tentu saja makan, eh? Sekaligus menikmati servismu..." Mendengus tertawa sendiri pada kalimatnya yang ambigu. Lovino memberengut.

"Panggil saja _waiter_ lain. Aku lagi sibuk."

"Percuma, mereka enggak akan sadar aku di sini."

Jawaban yang bikin dahi berkerut, karena penasaran bercampur gusar.

Lagi-lagi.

"Makanya aku ingin dilayani olehmu. Karena cuma kau yang sadar."

**_Kenapa dia selalu begitu?_**

_._

* * *

><p><em>The way you say it, as if you're not really here.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Musim panas. Entah karena tubuhnya telah terbiasa dengan iklim utara atau memang tahun ini sedang gila panasnya; Lovino tak henti-henti menenggak air sambil terus mengipasi tubuh yang hanya berkaus kutang. Hari ini dia melibur, lebih tertarik duduk memeluk satu lutut di salah satu kursi kayu sambil mengamati Matthew bekerja daripada melayani tamu-tamu bawel tukang komplain dalam restoran lokal yang sumpek dan bau ikan.

Udara panas menimbulkan tipuan, membuat udara seolah bergetar-getar. Si pemuda Italia melihat efek itu di sekitar Matthew; dan mau tak mau teringat, dia pernah menganggap pemuda pirang itu semacam jiwa kesepian yang bergentayangan mencari teman.

Sekarang pun masih, kadang-kadang. Kalau melihat Matthew di antara orang-orang. Sosoknya begitu bersahaja, tak banyak bicara, amat tak mencolok sampai terkesan nyaris transparan. Beberapa kali Lovino bahkan yakin dia menghilang!

Tapi saat hanya berdua di rumah, dia menjadi pribadi yang berbeda: jahil, cerdas, tak kalah keras kalau suruh adu teriak. Sulit membayangkan dia sebagai "hantu" saat melihatnya begitu hidup: memasak, membersihkan ruangan, menulis, makan. Menubruk dari belakang dan mengajak adu gulat. Tidak mungkin hantu mempunyai detak jantung, seperti yang selalu didengar Lovino jika ia berhasil mengunci Matthew dan menempelkan telinga ke dadanya. Tidak mungkin wajah itu berdesir memerah panas dan tubuhnya berpeluh sambil terengah-engah...

...

"Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba pipimu merah?"

"Ti-tidak, kok!" Buru-buru menenggak habis air minum dari cangkir kalengnya, mendinginkan organ dalam tubuh yang mendadak terasa sama panas dengan suhu udara. "Euh, kau lagi nulis apa?"

Matthew mengangkat alis pada perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba, tapi memutuskan untuk mengikuti. Kalau sampai bikin Lovino ngambek malah kacau nanti. "Aku sedang mengulas tentang perkembangan imigran di sini. Kelihatannya ledakan ekonomi di Toronto jadi alasan utama kenapa imigran dari Italia Selatan lebih banyak."

"Oi, secara nggak langsung kau mengejek soal Italia Selatan yang banyak pengangguran, kan?"

"Hum? Aku bilang begitu?"

Kepala pirang menunduk tepat waktu ketika cangkir kaleng kosong melayang dari seberang meja, menghantam dinding di belakang dengan bunyi nyaring.

"Haha... Enggak kenaaaa..." ledeknya sambil tertawa.

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan."

_._

* * *

><p><em>The grumbling behind the apparent concern<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matthew menggeleng-geleng, berkacak pinggang sembari mendengus gemas. Tak habis pikir deh sama Lovino. Untuk ukuran orang numpang, tindak tanduknya cukup tidak tahu diri. Oke, dia mungkin tipe orang yang menghargai privasi dan Matthew sangat bersyukur akan hal itu; tapi untuk aspek lain... _Well_, katakan saja terkadang dia menyesal dulu tidak membiarkan Lovino mati hipotermia.

Misalnya soal kerapihan. Pagi ini Matthew masuk ke kamar tamu, berniat mengambil setelan kemejanya yang disimpan di situ, dan langsung tersandung sepasang sepatu yang terlantar begitu saja di depan pintu. Ranjangnya seperti habis digulung badai, baju kotor bertebaran di mana-mana; dan eh, apa itu **_jangkar_** yang tersandar di samping meja? Matthew bahkan tidak ingin tahu dari mana tamunya mendapatkan benda itu.

Sudah berapa puluh kali ya, dia meminta Lovino untuk MENJAGA KEBERSIHAN KAMAR dan bukan MENGHANCURKANNYA? Sejak minggu pertama ia menetap di sini, ketika cowok Italia itu lupa tidak mengeluarkan piring bekas makan pasta sampai-sampai sisa saosnya ditumbuhi jamur berbagai warna. Sudah dua tahun lalu, dan Lovino belum juga kehilangan bakat mengubah kamar manusia menjadi sarang tikus. Siapa ya, yang pertama kali mengeluh tentang kamar yang seperti tempat sampah? Ingin rasanya menarik Lovino Masa Lalu dan menyuruhnya mengulang perkataan itu di depan Lovino Sekarang.

Atau lebih baik jangan. Mempertemukan dua orang Lovino? Bisa tidak tidur orang sekompleks gara-gara adu mengumpat yang berkumandang sepanjang malam.

Menarik napas dan menghitung sampai sepuluh untuk menenangkan diri (sayang si imigran sedang pergi, jarang-jarang Matthew Williams berhasrat mendamprat seseorang begini) pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menggantikan tamunya membereskan kamar. Dengan sigap mengambil sapu, pel, kemoceng dan teman-teman seperjuangan lain; melompati beberapa gundukan baju hingga mencapai tengah ruangan.

Menatap sekeliling, mencari darimana sebaiknya mulai. Akhirnya memilih meja yang terlihat paling parah, yang setelah didekati ternyata ditaplaki jala, bukan kain (lagi, Matthew memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing darimana Lovino mendapatkan benda-benda absurd itu).

"Eh?"

Silau mentari menembus jendela, menyorot pigura perak yang membingkai foto buram. Dua orang lelaki muda berdiri berdampingan, satu cemberut galak seolah si pemotret melakukan kesalahan pribadi terhadapnya, dan satu tersenyum begitu ceria sampai dua matanya menutup.

"Foto ini..."

Dan di saat yang sama Lovino melangkah memasuki kamar. Terlonjak sedikit mendapati Matthew ada di ruangnya, dan langsung menyembur melihat apa yang dipegang sang tuan rumah.

"Oi! Jangan pegang-pegang barang orang seenak jidat!" Melompat untuk merebut posesi pribadinya, yang dengan gesit langsung disembunyikan di balik punggung.

"Eits! Jangan pelit-pelit gitu, ah. Ini kan rumahku, aku bebas melihat apa saja yang ada di sini."

"Urggh, kembalikan!" Lovino berhasil meraih tangan Matthew yang tadinya memegang foto, tapi rupanya sudah dipindah ke tangan satunya dan kini diangkat tinggi-tinggi, beberapa senti dari jangkauannya.

"Ini kau dan adikmu, eh? Dia manis juga," berkomentar sambil terus menghalau si pemilik yang nyaris menjegalnya jatuh.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam soal adikku!"

"Haha... iya, iya. Nih." Menyerahkan kembali foto itu, yang langsung disabet sambil melotot. Tak bisa menahan senyum menyaksikan pemuda berambut cokelat yang refleks membersihkan kaca piguranya dengan lengan baju. "Ternyata kau sayang adik, ya. Kupikir kau cuek."

"Apa? Mau ngejek?"

"Tidak." Menatap hangat pada bingkai yang kini kembali terpajang manis di samping vas bunga. "Menurutku itu manis."

Warna merah menyapu wajah. Mengalihkan pandang dari wajah tersenyum di hadapannya, menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal dengan grogi.

"Lain kali jangan masuk kamarku sembarangan."

"Iya, maaf. Tak akan kuulangi lagi." Mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menenangkan. "Oh, omong-omong soal kamar..." Menyerahkan kemoceng dan sapu sambil nyengir. "Bersihkan tempat ini atau kau tidak dapat makan malam."

.

* * *

><p><em>May I ask, how long this moments last?<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Dunia berubah seiring perputaran waktu, orang-orang berganti persepsi. Para imigran, yang mulanya bertujuan mencari nafkah untuk keluarga di tanah kelahiran, mulai kerasaan. Bukannya kembali ke negara asal malah menarik seluruh keluarga ke perantauan. Lovino juga, berkali-kali, membujuk adiknya agar meninggalkan Napoli.

Jawabannya selalu sama.

Secarik surat di kotak surat. Tulisan tangan meliuk-liuk menghiasi amplop kekuningan, tulisan yang begitu sering mampir ke rumah mereka hingga dihafal betul siapa penulisnya.

"Lovino." Menyodorkan pada yang punya. "Surat dari adikmu."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Matthew berlalu, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang sarapan. Bunyi amplop disobek dan keresak lipatan kertas dibuka. Lovino menyeruput kopi paginya sambil membaca baris pertama.

Dibalik dinding, warna lyla memperhatikan raut wajah seseorang yang kini telah dianggapnya berharga. Dari geli, terharu, kecewa...

_"_Fratello_, apa kabar? Aku di sini baik-baik saja! Aku menemukan seekor kucing di jalan dan memeliharanya. Namanya Lieto dan dia suka sekali tidur. Perutnya gendut, dia doyan makan! Ludwig bilang kami mirip..."_

_"Kita panen tomat besar tahun ini. Aku membuat banyak saos dan manisan tomat! Makanya, _Fratello_ cepat pulang ya!"_

_"_Fratello_, aku tidak bisa. Kalau Ludwig tidak pergi aku juga tidak mau pergi. Bagaimana kalau _Fratello_ yang ke sini? Aku kangen..."_

_"Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan Ludwig dan kakaknya. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi kurasa sesuatu akan terjadi..."_

Mata madu menyusur kata demi kata, makin lama makin serius. Lovino membeliak membaca informasi dalam tulisan berseni adiknya, sementara di balik dinding Matthew menggigit bibir.

Dia tahu saat ini akan tiba, saat ia harus menahan tangis.

_"...Pulanglah, _Fratello_. Aku takut..."_

_._

* * *

><p><em>Everlasting is just a dream.<em>

_Right?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam semakin dingin. Salju berturun deras memutihkan kota; menyepikan hari dengan orang-orang lebih memilih berdiang di depan perapian sambil bercengkerama, selimut wol empat lapis menutupi punggung.

Atau ditemani dengan secangkir kopi panas, memperhatikan terjun salju dari balik jendela dengan pandang kosong penuh pikiran. Tidak menyadari di balik punggungnya ada orang yang mengawasinya sejak senja.

"Hei."

"Hmm?"

"Mukamu itu sudah kusut, jangan makin dilecekin."

Umpatan dalam bahasa Italia. Yang dimaki hanya terkekeh kecil.

Mengakhiri dengan dengus kikik, sembari bergabung dengan si Italia duduk di bibir jendela. Hening merayap; hanya deru angin menerbangkan salju-salju dan bandul jam berdetak, mewakili detik yang berlaju mendekati esok.

Mungkin, ini malam terakhir mereka duduk dengan bahu saling bersentuhan.

"Boleh aku tanya?"

Setidaknya, biarkan ini menjadi kenangan berarti. Bukan duduk-duduk biasa yang berakhir dengan saling menjahili.

"Terserah."

Meski, sakit pasti.

"Menurutmu aku aneh?"

Melirik sekilas, lalu kembali memperhatikan kristal-kristal putih di luar. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Mendengus. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ketus yang sering ditunjukkan ini.

Dia akan merindukannya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Toh, kau bukan yang pertama yang menganggapku begitu."

Cangkir mengepulkan asap. Riak cokelat hitam menjadi pusat perhatian amber yang terdiam.

"Mau tahu yang membuatmu terlihat aneh di mataku?"

"...Eh?"

"Sikapmu..." Memutar-mutar cangkir dalam genggaman."...yang terkadang memberi kesan kau tidak... euh..."

"Memberi kesan aku tidak berharga?"

Seolah tak pernah dianggap hingga merendah dan menutup diri lebih dari yang lain. Seakan bila dibuka oleh orang yang salah akan hancur berkeping.

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu..."

Tertawa maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Sejak kecil aku memang tidak menonjol. Berbeda dengan kembaranku... Ah, dia di Amerika sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang punya saudara."

"Nah, kau tidak pernah tanya?" Mengangkat satu alis. Lovino cuma mencibir dan kembali menyesup kopi.

"Hal itu diperparah saat aku sadar, aku memiliki kemampuan... Seperti ini."

Matthew mengangkat tangan, dan Lovino menyaksikan dengan mulut ternganga ketika bagian tubuh itu perlahan-lahan berubah tembus pandang.

"K-k-kau... Kau..."

Cangkir kopi jatuh ke lantai kayu, isinya buyar ke mana-mana.

"Kupikir sudah agak terlambat buatmu untuk kaget. Berapa tahun kita tinggal bersama, eh?" Tergelak geli melihat raut muka si Italia yang seperti habis melihat jerapah beranak gajah. "Aku malah heran kau belum menyadarinya sampai sekarang."

"Yeah, tentu saja. Karena curiga seseorang bisa benar-benar membuat diri mereka tembus pandang adalah hal biasa, kan?" Ragu-ragu Lovino mengulurkan tangan ke tempat seharusnya tangan Matthew berada.

Menarik napas takjub ketika tangan itu perlahan muncul.

"Wow. Dan kupikir lumba-lumba yang mengiring kapal adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah kulihat." Dan dia pikir matanya sudah hampir rabun waktu sesekali melihat Matthew tiba-tiba lenyap di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Ada banyak hal luar biasa di dunia ini. Termasuk orang yang bisa-bisanya terpeleset kain pel di dek kapal." Tertawa mengingat manusia mengapung di laut beberapa tahun lalu. Lovino melempar bantal ke wajahnya.

"Apa... itu alasan orang-orang sering tidak menyadarimu?"

"Ya... mungkin." Menarik napas dalam. "Aku memang pemalu. Aku jarang berinteraksi dengan orang dan hampir setiap kali pergi ke luar, aku um... 'menyembunyikan' diriku. Karena itu aku senang..." Terdiam. Menoleh pada wajah yang masih menanti penjelasan. "...saat kau melihatku."

_Bagai ditarik dari jurang kegelapan. Di mana hanya ada aku sendirian._

"Baru kau saja yang menyadari keberadaanku meski aku 'tak terlihat'." Biarpun suka agak telat juga, sih.

Pipi itu bersemu, dan Lovino berdehem keras untuk menyetir topik pembicaraan kembali ke "kekuatan ajaib" Matthew. Seperti biasa. Yang ditanya-tanya hanya tersenyum dan menjawab sebisa mungkin, cukup senang menemukan orang yang tidak berlari ketakutan sambil menjerit-jerit ada penyihir begitu melihat kemampuan abnormalnya. Untuk sesaat semua terasa baik-baik saja, Lovino begitu terkesima dengan ide keberadaan manusia berkekuatan lebih macam Matthew; yang sangat mengingatkan pada Alfred dan gagasan-gagasan "manusia-super" nya.

Kemudian topik beralih ke Alfred, tentang kepindahannya ke Amerika, dan setelah pembicaraan panjang mengenai arus imigran yang makin gila-gilaan belakangan ini; tiba-tiba saja mereka sampai ke Feli dan Italia.

"...Kau akan pulang?"

Lovino langsung menegang. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Adikmu menunggu di sana, kau harus kembali."

"Matt..."

"Kau harus kembali pada keluargamu. Bukankah itu tujuanmu datang ke negara ini?"

Pergi, sampai nanti berjumpa lagi. Bagai dandelion yang tertiup benihnya. Melayang di udara bagai salju musim panas. Merantau jauh keberadaannya hingga gugur ditempat yang tepat, kembali berbunga dengan lebih baik.

Jauh di dalam hati—begitu dalam hingga orangnya pun sempat tak menyadari—Matthew berharap kota kelahirannya adalah tujuan akhir Lovino. Seperti tanah empuk yang dipilih biji dandelion; tempatnya mengakar di situ, membentuk semak baru dan tak berpindah lagi.

Namun Lovino adalah dandelion istimewa. Mungkin lebih baik baginya jika kembali ke tanah tempat sang bunga induk berada. Meninggalkan serumpun kenangan.

"Pulanglah..."

_Meski aku berat melepasmu._

"...Adikmu pasti merindukanmu, eh?"

_Tiga tahun bersama, sudah lebih dari cukup..._

_...Kan?_

Perlahan mendekatkan wajah, memberi sebuah kecup pada bibir yang terkatup antara bingung dan terkejut, namun tetap terasa hangat.

Dan menyakitkan.

"_Good night."_

_Bibir Lovino, rasanya seperti kopi._

.

* * *

><p><em>My dreams whisper about the end of hope.<em>

_It's when you're gone._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tidak perlu diyakinkan pun, sesungguhnya Lovino tahu ke mana kisah akan berujung. Dia tahu pilihan mana yang akan diambil—yang _harus_ diambil—segera setelah membaca surat itu dan melipatnya kembali dalam amplop.

Keluargamu adalah yang pertama. Begitu dan terus begitu.

Selalu sangat mudah bagi Lovino sebelumnya. Sentris hidupnya, satu-satunya ikatan yang ia miliki; adalah keluarga. Bekerja sejak usia muda sejak ayah tiada? Tak masalah. Menjadi orangtua bagi Feli setelah Ibu pergi entah ke mana? Juga tak masalah. Ikut kapal ke benua baru agar adik bisa tetap makan pasta?

Memang untuk itulah dia lahir.

Namun tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk berubah.

"Hei, kau sudah tidur?"

Untuk membangun sebuah perasaan. Untuk memiliki keinginan sendiri, impian sendiri yang tidak terkait dengan "apa jadinya keluargaku jika aku begini, bagaimana perasaan mereka jika aku begitu."

Rembulan menyusup masuk, menyorot surai-surai cokelat yang lemas tertunduk. Menyembunyikan amber yang menyayu sedih, meski wajah merengut.

Di dalamnya, terpantul pirang yang tengah tertidur.

**_Untuk jatuh cinta._**

"Aku akan kembali ke Italia."

_Tahukah kalau sebenarnya dia bisa mendengarmu?_

"Perang akan terjadi... Dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan adikku sendirian di sana."**[3]**

**"Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin pergi... Tapi keluarga selalu yang utama, kan?"**

**"Aku masih ingin bersamamu..."**

_Bibirnya berkedut sedikit mendengar kata-kata melankolismu. Geli dia, kau yang biasa menyalak galak ternyata bisa juga jadi lembek dan pasrah begitu._

_Geli, sekaligus sedih karena itu berarti kau sudah pasti akan pergi._

_Sayang, kau tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Dia memang tidur memunggungimu._

Lovino menatap benda mungil di tangannya. Hasta karya yang dibuatnya kemarin di akhir musim gugur—hadiah kecil untuk Matthew yang terlalu malu untuk diserahkan. Sebuah cincin kecil dari untaian daun maple merah.

Kekanak-kanakan memang. Tapi, cukup romantis untuk ukuran orang sepertinya.

Berlutut di samping pembaringan, diraihnya tangan yang terkulai tertidur. Memberinya ciuman lembut macam pangeran pada putri bangsawan.

Disematkan cincin merah kecokelatan itu di jari manis, lalu beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bonds are Chains.<em>

_But I want it with you, to keep me from forgetting._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi datang, menjadikan tempat itu kembali seperti tiga tahun lalu.

Saat dia belum datang.

Hanya dia sendirian.

Seperti dulu.

.

* * *

><p><em>But, do you want it too?<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tangan kiri menjinjing koper, bahu kanan terbebani ransel. Napas hangat mengembun di udara. Terseok-seok melawan salju tipis yang melapisi jalan bata.

Pekik camar beradu suara kapal.

Terasa berbeda mendengarnya. Awal dulu dia mantap melangkahkan kaki. Kali ini ada ganjalan yang membuat berat melangkah pergi.

.

* * *

><p><em>Because you posses another life<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Lovino!"

?

"Lovino!"

Suara sayup, kecil, nyaris tak terdengar.

"LOVINO!"

Tidak salah lagi!

Berlari menyeruak gerombolan orang yang baru tiba di atas kapal. Memaksa turun ke dermaga, berusaha menjangkau jembatan yang sudah separo dinaikkan.

"Tuan, Anda tidak boleh turun. Kita akan berlayar segera."

"Lepaskan, dungu! Tunda sebentar keberangkatannya!"

"Tuan, Anda harus masuk atau Anda tidak akan berlayar selamanya!" **[4]**

"Lepaskan, brengsek!"

"Cepat naikkan jangkarnya!"

Cerobong berbunyi nyaring memenuhi gendang telinga. Dasar sipir brengsek!

"Matthew!"

Menatap sosok yang menyusuri pinggir dermaga, berlari mengejar kepergian sampan raksasa yang tengah lepas ke lautan. Lovino menghentakkan lengan-lengan yang memaksanya diam. Mencondongkan tubuh sejauh yang dia bisa dari pinggiran kapal, untuk mendapati sesuatu tengah akan dilemparkan padanya.

"Tangkap!"

**_Grep!_**

Jatuh tergeblak ke belakang, menghantam lantai besi. Meringis mengelus belakang kepala yang mulai benjol besar. Melempar pandang sengit pada orang-orang yang mulai berkicau gosip. Cis.

"Apa lihat-lihat! Pergi sana!"

"Tuan, sebaiknya Anda segera mencari barak tidur, daripada membuat keributan di sini."

"Memang siapa yang mau lama-lama di sini! Huh!"

Beranjak berdiri, memunguti barang-barang sebelum melangkah berang menyeruak kerumunan.

Sambil sesekali menoleh, menatap pelabuhan yang makin menjauh di belakang.

.

* * *

><p><em>The horn blows, and the figure disappeared<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Brukk!_**

Melempar acak tas, jaket, dan tubuhnya ke pembaringan.

Menatap pada untaian kalung di tangannya. Hazel menyusur tiap detail kalung sederhana itu, dari pengait hingga liontin besi yang tersemat.

Sadar akan sesuatu.

"Ini kan..."

Mendengus geli, mendapati rongga di mana biasanya batu berharga menghias liontin dipasangi cincin dari daun kering yang dibekukan.

Ya.

Cincin yang ia pakaikan sebagai tanda perpisahan malam lalu.

Pria memberi wanita bunga dengan harapan bunga itu akan diterima bersama cintanya. Dan bila ditolak, maka ia harus pasrah karena cintanya tak berbalas.

Dengan maksud yang sama, Matthew menolak cincin itu.

Menolak salam selamat tinggal yang disimbolkan olehnya.

Bibir merah tersenyum simpul, mengecup lembut besi dingin liontin dengan penuh penghayatan. Ingin perasaan Matthew saat merangkai liontin itu tersampir di hatinya.

Perasaan rindu, menanti penuh harap.

"Tunggulah aku, Matthew."

_Aku akan kembali._

.

* * *

><p><em>I pray for your path of choice...<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Deru ombak mengalun tenang sepanjang dermaga. Camar bersahutan bagai gagak menyongsong petang. Menembus langit kemerahan yang akan bersalin menjadi malam.

Kaki telanjang bermain-main mencelipak laut. Mata ungu, sewarna senja tua; menatap ke titik horizon. Melihat pada dan hanya pada jejak pelayaran yang telah hilang wujudnya.

"Lovino..."

_Kau tidak perlu takut untuk menjalani pilihanmu. Karena ke manapun kau melangkah, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu._

_Dan maukah kau juga mendoakan harapanku?_

.

* * *

><p><em>...and I hope you do the same<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Kretek...kretek— _**

Api-api kecil bergemeretak, sisa selubung api membara. Menghitamarangkan jalan dengan daging manusia sebagai bahan bakarnya.

Jutaan jiwa melayang. Ribuan daerah rata dengan tanah. Serbuk mesiu menguar, memenuhi penciuman dengan aromanya yang menyesakkan. Rentetan peluru berhamburan. Molotov meledak bersama ranjau.

Tubuh terlubangi peluru, hancur berkeping menjadi bangkai. Anyir darah tercium pekat tiap kau menarik napas. Seolah memperingatkan; di tiap langkah yang kau ambil. Tiap peluh yang kau cucurkan. Tiap napas yang kau tarik. Ada selaput gelap menghantui.

Sesuatu yang **Pasti** ada dalam naskah takdirmu.

Kematian.

Dan di antara tumpukan mayat menganai-anai langkah, untaian melingkar daun kemerahan terhitami sebagian oleh darah.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**'Lebih dari 20 Juta orang tewas akibat perang.'**

**'Pihak sekutu memenangkan Perang. Kekaisaran Jerman runtuh.'**

**'Terprediksi 650.000 tentara Italia menjadi korban.'**

**_Sreek..._**

Tangan putih mengelus bulu lembut anak beruang di pangkuan. Kilau yang mulai diredupkan usia membolak-balik pelan artikel lama 30 tahun lalu. Masa di mana perang menggonjang-ganjing dunia dengan teror dan ketakutan.

30 tahun.

Waktu yang tidak singkat bila dibandingkan dengan umur manusia yang entah kapan ujungnya. Karena kita memang tak mengetahuinya, tidak akan tahu kapan jiwa meninggalkan raga, kapan napas berhenti berhembus. Karena, bila mengetahuinya...

"Aku akan memaksamu tetap tinggal."

Ungu berkaca-kaca memperhatikan secarik surat tua disamping meja, yang lapuk dan lusuh dengan pinggiran tercabik kecokelatan. Surat terakhir yang ia dapat dari seorang teman di medan perang. Yang ia baca dalam air mata hingga lecek bentuknya. Yang tetap ia jaga meski telah menguning dimakan usia.

"Tapi, sekalipun kutahan kau akan tetap pergi, kan, Lovino?"

Angin mengetuk jendela. Jendela membingkai alam. Alam akan langit dan laut. Warna biru yang saling bercermin di permukaan batas horizon di kejauhan sana.

Bunyi cerobong pecahkan hening. Camar berbunyi nyaring. Dan lelap mulai merasuki jati.

Sekeping kenangan terputar, mereka ulang ingatan yang akan membawanya dalam sebuah penghujung rantau.

Akhir mimpinya.

.

.

.

_"Permisi... apa ini benar rumah Matthew Williams?"_

.

Waktu itu dia nyaris terlonjak. Pada kunjungan seseorang yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan... Lovino...

Saat itu dia hanya berpikir ini hanyalah mimpi. Bukankah... bukankah Lovino sudah... mati?

Iya, kan?

.

_"Vee...?"_

_Wajah yang mirip namun berbeda polos itu menatap ragu. Kelihatan takut bahwa apa yang diharapkannya salah._

_"I-iya, benar. Aku orangnya."_

_Cerah tersenyum._

_"Vee~ akhirnya ketemu juga! Salam kenal, Tuan Williams, aku adik Fratello... kau kenal dengan Fratello Lovino?"_

_._

Adik.

Sosok yang tersenyum begitu ceria sampai dua matanya menutup.

Yang bersanding bersama Lovino dalam foto berpigura perak.

Si pengirim surat...

.

_Pria muda itu kemudian sibuk mengorek-ngorek tiap saku jas, celana, dan tas. Berakhir dengan dia yang menyodorkan secarik amplop. Yang... ah._

_"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini."_

_Yang tutupnya dilem tak rapi. dengan cincin kemerahan tersangkut rantai mengintip dari celah._

_Cincin yang menghitam oleh noda darah._

_Dasar, orang satu itu._

_"Itu surat terakhir Fratello... dan kupikir, itu memang untukmu."_

_Menambahkan tulus, seolah bicara pada malaikat pelindung._

_"Vee, Tuan Williams, terima kasih sudah menjaga Fratello. Aku senang... Fratello menemukan orang yang berharga untuknya, vee~"_

.

Ingin tertawa.

Rasanya ingin menyerukan rasa bahagia di atas robek lukanya.

Menyerukan kebahagiaan dalam airmata yang menggenang.

.

_"Fratello bilang maaf..."_

_._

_._

_._

_Apa maksudnya?_

_._

_._

_._

_("Bilang padanya aku minta... minta...ma... ma... maa...")_

_("Minta maaf, ve~?")_

_("Jangan menyelaku, adik sialan!")_

_("Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung Fratello... itu lebih baik, kan?")_

_Terdiam. Sempat dikira dia akan marah lagi... sampai senyum tipis terulas lembut di wajahnya. Menatap kosong pada sesuatu yang tidak ada, seakan membayangkan apa yang diharapkan berada di hadapannya._

_Sesuatu yang berharga._

_("Mungkin... karena daun yang memerah telah melapuk...")_

_Setelah itu dia beranjak pergi._

_("Vee...? Fratello mau ke mana?")_

_Dijawab hanya dengan lambaian tangan._

_Saat itu sang adik hanya menyaksikan punggung Kakak dalam balutan seragam itu menjauh... dalam sinar putih yang membuatnya merasa tidak akan bertemu lagi._

_Di malam berita duka datang, Feliciano membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak menyadari kalimat terakhir kakaknya adalah salut perpisahan._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan hanya bisa merutuki di saat semua telah berakhir._

_"...Kalau begitu aku permisi..."_

_Mengangguk permisi, sebelum berbalik pergi. Dan warna violet memperhatikan tiap langkah itu menjauh dari ambang kaki itu berhenti oleh sebuah pertanyaan._

_"Kau tidak ingin berlama-lama?"_

_Pria itu menoleh._

_"Atau justru sangat ingin di sini?"_

_Dia melontarkan senyum, lebih pada kesedihan._ _"Mungkin... yang kedua. Kalau aku adalah Fratello..."_

_Kalau dia Lovino. Karena hanya dia, orang yang ingin bersinggah kembali ke tempat ini._

_Hanya dia._

_Membuatnya mengulum sipu rindu._

_"Benar juga..." Dasar bodoh, makinya pada diri sendiri. "Thank's for all, Feliciano. Oh, ya... Tunggu sebentar..."_

.

* * *

><p><em>If this is your last visit.<em>

_Can I bid you one thing?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kaki-kaki menyusur setapak jalan, kanan kiri hanyalah hijau berpadang langit. Angin berhembus semilir dan tubuh itu dibawa berlari menantangnya. Sejulur tangan menarik seseorang agar berlari lebih cepat, sembari tertawa mengabaikan sedikit keluh akan tindakan yang tiba-tiba.

"Feli! Apa yang kau lakukan! ?"

"Vee, vee, ayo, Ludwig! Ayo, _Fratello_ menunggu!" Berbalik, masih sambil berlari dengan mundur, tangan yang lain mendekap rangkaian lili putih berpita indah. Melompat-lompat layaknya bocah. Mengundang dengusan dari pria yang lebih tinggi satu kepala itu.

"Kenapa kau semangat sekali?"

Dijawab dengan pelukan dari sang pria Italia, yang kemudian menggaet lengannya memanja.

"Vee, kau ingat waktu aku ke Negara...negara... apa, ya? Ah, pokoknya negara yang dikunjungi _Fratello_, vee?"

Mengangguk.

"Di sana aku bertemu dengan orang itu."

Orang itu.

Orang yang... sudah menjadi berharga.

Bagi kakaknya.

"Terus, dia titip salam. Aku ingin menyampaikan salamnya secepat mungkin! Salamnya aneh, tapi aku yakin _Fratello_ akan senang, meski nggak mungkin mendengarnya, ve~"

"Memangnya dia bilang apa?"

.

_"Katakan padanya..."_

.

"Dia bilang begini..."

.

_"Ya?"_

_"Kalau kau mengunjungi makam Lovino, katakan padanya..."_

.

_"Kali ini aku yang akan mengunjunginya."_

_._

_._

_Tanah bergunduk tertimpa surya._

_Berhias nisan berlatar langit biru._

_Dua insan telah berpulang._

_Jiwa di bawah sana, kini berdampingan damai_

_Menggapai dunia baru di seberang lautan._

.

.

**Visite dall'Estero**

.

.

**_Fin_**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: #scrollatasscroolbawah, pundung# inilah hasil saya ngetik pas gak ada mood. Hahhh, liburan itu emang bawaannya males-malesan. Pas waktunya sekolah malah mood banget bikin fic. Kapan belajarnya?**

**Fail History. Saya emang gak bisa bikin history yang greget bawaannya malah aneh. Isinya gak jelas, endingnya gak jelas pula, telat lagi. Huks, Maafkan aku kakakku...! **

**Adikmu sangat abal sekali... TAT**

**Hystorical Facts:**

**[1]: **Imigran Italia tiba di Canada sejak 1800-an. Antara 1861 dan 1900, tujuh  
>juta orang telah beremigrasi dari Italia. Di antara mereka jumlah imigran Italia lebih terpusat dari penduduk wilayah selatan dikarenakan depresi ekonomi setelah penyatuan wilayah Italia.<p>

**[2]: **Salah satu sumber mengatakan, menurut pengalaman seorang imigran, ada peristiwa dimana makanan yang mereka bawa disita oleh petugas bea cukai yang memeriksa.

**[3]: **Merujuk pada pecahnya Perang Dunia 1.

**[4]: **Akibat dari Perang Dunia 1 pintu masuk bagi para imigran Eropa ditutup. Dan dibuka kembali setelah perang.

**Kalau ada yang berkenan Review, njen, silakan.**

**.**

**Thank's a Lot For You.**

**Review?**


End file.
